Heat of the Morning
by osiris-x
Summary: Sarah wakes up in the heat of a Goblin Kingdom morning and a certain Goblin King is there to see to it that she's comfortable. Sarah & Jareth cuteness.


_**Heat of the Morning.**_

 _ **So I randomly dreamt this but like it showed up in my head as a part of Labyrinth 2 if there was a Labyrinth 2. I wish. It takes of 10 years after the Labyrinth but 2 years after Jareth returns to her if that makes sense hah.**_

 _ **Any way, this is just some drabble and I hope you enjoy it let me know. X**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.**_

 _In the Goblin Kingdom, In the Goblin King's chambers._

Sarah awoke in the heated room, the sun beating down through the open window. It had been 2 years since Jareth had come back and offered her the world again which she had hesitantly but gratefully accepted. They had a fairly good relationship, which was more of a friends with benefits kind of thing. They didn't share a bed as of yet but slept in the same room. They had a friendly flirty relationship but hadn't really said _those_ words to each other yet.

Sarah was glad for that as she hadn't wanted them to rush anything but couldn't deny to herself that she wanted him. Everyday though the feeling grew stronger and stronger and it had been eating at both Sarah and Jareth for a while, but they were too afraid to admit it, too afraid of the rejection.

Pulling back the covers of the king single she let out a frustrated sigh and raised her hand up to stop the sun getting into her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Care to join me precious? It's a lot cooler over here." His voice stated smugly.

With a roll of her eyes Sarah leapt out of her bed and into Jareth's stupidly big one, her heart pounding. She'd never admit it but being in his arms made her senses flood with an overwhelming, relaxing warmth.

Tackling him as she landed on the bed his arms surrounded her pulling her flush against his body.

"How come it's so cold over here? It's the same room." Sarah asked, revelling in the coldness that surrounded her. Jareth grinned and nuzzled her neck nipping and licking lightly.

"Must be my cold heart." He replied that smirk plastered across his face. Sarah again rolled her eyes as he commented on her late comment at dinner last night.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She whined, arching her neck out further for his torturous lips. He bit down lightly as he reached the base of her neck, smiling as she grinded against him.

"And how exactly did you mean it love?" He pushed, grinning at his game.

Just as Sarah went to reply there was a knock at the door. Jareth groaned before calling out to whoever was on the other side. "What is it?!" He asked impatiently.

A rusty voice called out from the oak doors, "Lady Genevieve is here to see you sire." With another groan Jareth proceeded to fall onto his back, his hands covering his face in frustration.

"Tell her I'll be there when I can." He groaned out again. Sarah turned to him, lifting her leg and swinging it over him so she was straddling him. His hands removed themselves from his face and found a home on her exposed upper thigh.

"Go on. The quicker you see her the quicker you can come back." Sarah encouraged in a low voice. She shuddered as one of his hands drew circles on her thigh and the other made its way into her hair as he slowly sat up, coming face to face with her.

"And do what Precious." He whispered hotly, his breath on her face.

Biting her lip she let her hands trail down to his pyjama pants, brushing lightly over his erection and looking at him with an innocent look in her eyes she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know my King."

Pulling back to look in his eyes, fire clashed with fire and suddenly it felt 100 degrees hotter in the room. Lips clashing and guttural sounds emanating from both of their throats as their tongues danced with each other. Pulling away, Jareth carried his mouth down her throat smirking as she grasped his hair holding him close to her neck.

Just as his hands started dragging up her tank top she pulled away. "Is that a good enough sneak-peak?" She breathed out. Throwing his head back, he laughed before pecking her on the lips and flipping them over so he could step out of the bed. Looking at the creature on his bed he smiled at the way the sheet hung over her hip thinking about later when he would be viewing her without the obstacles of clothes.

Letting his head fall back with a sigh he summoned a crystal and dropped it at his feet and was wearing his normal white poets shirt and tight breaches. Looking at Sarah who had moved to the edge of the bed he leaned down and took her lips in a kiss again, pulling away with another sigh and walked out the door, leaving Sarah to be surrounded by the heat once again.

"Oh god, it is your heart!" She called out listening as he laughed down the hallway. Sighing she headed towards the bathroom, _'Might as well get cleaned up.'_

Jareth wanted to jump out of the 4th floor window walking towards this repulsive woman and leaving his future queen in their-his bed. Reaching the doors to the throne room he pushed them open scaring the fae lady standing in the middle of the open room. She was a gorgeous lady anyone could've told you that but to Jareth she was just another power hungry wench who just wanted the title of Goblin Queen, _'Sorry but that role's already been filled.'_

She was a little taller than average, fae woman with dirty blonde hair and a lean form. Her features were like Jareth's, sharp and accentuated.

"Good morning sire." She said her voice, low and sultry.

"What is it Genevieve? You have already interrupted my work this morning." _'Yeah 'work' that's right Jareth.'_

"I was just coming from my fathers kingdom to invite you to our grand ball in three days time at my sisters palace." She replied, getting to the point. "And to see if you needed company." She added lowering her voice.

"No thank you, I do not need your company today and as for the ball I would be glad to come and add a plus one please." I replied, summoning crystals and rolling them around in my hands, bored with her.

Wringing her hands together she glanced down, "A plus one sire?" She mumbled.

"Yes Genevieve, a plus one, Sarah Williams of the Aboveground shall be in attendance unless you would rather I don't show up at all." He spat, crystals disappearing from his hand. He stalked over to her, circling her once before standing in front of her. She swallowed before smirking at him her grey eyes flooded with lust and mischief.

"Of course your Majesty. Anything else you" she whispered, inching closer and pushing herself against him. "Require?"

Raising his eyebrows at her pathetic form rubbing against him, Jareth turned away from her to go to his throne but was yanked back to meet her lips. Jareth stood shocked for a moment as her lips pressed against his in a desperate attempt to return the kiss.

He gripped her shoulders and ripped her from his lips as he heard the heartbreaking sound. "Jareth?"

Sarah was standing in the doorway Jareth had entered through, watching the scene before her. Jareth stared at her wide-eyed and Genevieve still had that stupid smirk on her face.

"S-Sarah, Genevieve was just leaving." Jareth spoke moving towards her. Turning as tears welled in her eyes, Sarah ran down the corridor away from the man she loved.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and called out for her watching her run down the hallway. His heart tugged with every step she took away from him and he quickly summoned a crystal dropping it on the floor next to him. Appearing out of the shattered glass were two of his most trusted goblins, Tinkle and Finkle.

"Show Lady Genevieve out. And Genevieve…" He said seductively stepping closer to her. "If you ever, ever touch me without permission again, I will see to it that you won't be able to see sunlight for the rest of eternity. Is that clear?" He hissed in her ear.

From her nod, he turned and walked down the corridor as fast as his feet would allow him, hearing her soft reply. "Yes your Majesty."

Reaching the large wooden doors of his chambers, Jareth pushed through them to see her sitting at the window he had when he had enforced the peach dream while she had been running his Labyrinth, twirling three crystals in her hand. A twist in his stomach and a few seconds later he had walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Sobbing into his arms she let her arms wrap around his neck as he whispered calming words into her ear kissing her forehead and temple. After a short while she looked up at him, her face puffy and red but she was still beautiful to him.

A sharp pain shot up through the side of his face and as he recovered he saw her hand being cradled by her other one.

"Ow!" He said after staring at her in shock, his hand reaching up to caress his reddened cheek.

"You asshole! How could you do that to me?! If you didn't want me anymore all you had to do was tell me instead of making me feel like you cared!" She yelled at him, summoning a crystal just to throw at the wall in anger.

"Sarah it was not what it looked like! You know better than anyone that she's been a pain in my ass ever since she met me. I would never, ever disrespect my future Queen by letting a power hungry woman like her touch me." He spoke before he could process what he was saying.

Realising his last sentence his hands flew to his mouth as Sarah stood staring at him wide eyed.

"What'd you just say?" Sarah asked leaning back with a curious look in her eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't know it would happen. Obviously you're gonna be my Queen I'm not keeping you here because of this silly friends with benefits thing. You are mine, you have been mine since you ran my Labyrinth." He replied in an exasperated tone.

"Jareth, I love you. I can't hide it from myself anymore." She said, her voice quite. His heart clenched and butterflies flew in his stomach, this was all he had wanted. He knew he loved her, anyone could've looked at them and thought they were together. Those ten years without her had been a fate worse than death and had left him and his Labyrinth in ruins. Ever since he had gone to get her his mood had improved and for once his heart felt happy.

"How you turn my world you precious thing." He said feeling relief wash over him. He gripped her shoulders and held her at arms length staring into her eyes.

"I love you so dearly Sarah. My Sarah." He said bringing her into his arms and kissing her hair. "My beautiful, strong, intelligent, perfect, darling Sarah. Mine."

Rubbing her face against his chest inhaling his scent she smiled finally content.

"Yes my love, all yours."

 _ **That's it! I'm sorry that I didn't get around to writing the smut I've just had this Word Document open for weeks and I just really wanted to get it done so I hope it didn't disappoint you. Hope you guys enjoyed and expect a few more Labyrinth based fanfic's because I love writing some Jareth and Sarah cuteness. I haven't given up on my other fanfic's either just taking a break because I'm having heaps of difficulty with it.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all for now. I hope to see you in my next Sarah & Jareth fic and I hope you all have a good day/night. I love you all so much! Xxxxxxx**_


End file.
